


Walk me through it

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [11]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, King word vomits, M/M, Ram's POV, and Ram mostly listens, botanical facts, in the botanical garden, it's a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: It's been some time since they had a date. When they finally get a chance, Ram decides on the perfect place: a botanical gardenKing couldn't be happier and when King is happy, Ram is happy as well.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	Walk me through it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saintsnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintsnack/gifts).



> The botanical garden they walk through was inspired by two botanical gardens: Heidelberg and Meran (which are both amazing and should be visited!)
> 
> For a better understanding, you can look at the pictures: 
> 
> \- tropical plant house: https://morathitakespictures.tumblr.com/post/619292089301303296/tropical-plants-and-flowers-in-the-botanical  
> \- stone/herb garden: https://morathitakespictures.tumblr.com/post/619292343856775168/botanical-garden-in-heidelberg  
> \- forbidden garden: https://morathitakespictures.tumblr.com/post/619293411230498816/morathicain-the-forbidden-garden-meran  
> \- the carnivore room: https://morathitakespictures.tumblr.com/post/619293539233398784/the-carnivore-room-in-meran  
> \- more plants: https://morathitakespictures.tumblr.com/post/619293737610264576/meran
> 
> Those links will also be IN the ff at the right moments for anyone who's interested ;)  
> And now have fun! ^^

Walk me through it

„Are you kidding me?!“

Ram didn’t stop smiling as he got dragged into the next room, King being one wholesome sunbeam in front of him, his eyes sparkling. He had been happy before but now he was excited beyond measure and Ram adored it, loved it even.

In the middle of the room, King stopped, whipping his head left and right, not knowing where to start. It didn’t matter to Ram at all, as he was happy to be dragged and talked to whichever way King wanted.

After a few seconds, King decided to go to a long, tall table, keeping Ram always close by his side, his grip on Ram’s wrist lose, but determined.

„Look at this! They really put all those [beauties](https://morathitakespictures.tumblr.com/post/619293539233398784/the-carnivore-room-in-meran) together and can you see how they are thriving? Wow! You see the Drosera madagascariensis over there? The little drops on the hair? No wonder flies walk into that trap like moths into the sun, it’s mesmerising. Did you know people want this one so much for medicine, it’s even endangered in Madagascar? Even though they are really easy to grow. So I’m happy they have one here. I haven’t tried this species yet, though. Do you think I should?“

Ram hadn’t known and wasn’t even sure if he’d remember all of this, because there was definitely more plants to come and they had already spent about an hour in this botanical garden, just now finding the carnivore-room, much to King’s delight. 

As an answer to the question, he smiled: “It would be thriving”

King beamed at him proudly before whipping his head around to the next one.

„Do you see the Nepentes? The cup-like one? They have this very sweet liquid inside and when insects try to crawl in to get it, they will fall, because the walls are too slippery and waxy to get out again and then they’ll get digested by the sweet poison. I mean this one gets it, you know? It doesn’t even have to move to get its prey. And they can become so big! I hope they have a really big one here as well. Those are called ‘monkey cups’ because of monkeys drinking rainwater out of them and at least I consider that good luck. Or funny luck. I tried growing one myself, but it didn’t work properly until now. I’m still determined to keep trying though!“

Staring at the description of the plant, Ram wondered if King was some kind of Nepentes. He’d walked right into this, falling deep and with no way of getting out of those feelings for King again, while being totally consented with swimming and sticking in this sweet sweet soup of their love.

They walked around the large table full of carnivore plants and fern, making King giddy with excitement and knowledge. 

„Did you know fern is basically the oldest kind of plant? Like they didn’t change much for millions of years and they still survived! Everything else had to fit in, but they told evolution to suck it and did their own thing. Imagine the audacity!“

Ram actually had to chuckle, making King beam with pride at the reaction and his grip on Ram’s wrist tighten. Ram wondered if he could get King to slide his fingers down, to intertwine them with his own. He’d love to hold hands with him in the middle of this room, during rants about plants and flowers.

King stopped at a table with small glasses, similar to the ones in his own room, full of grass and carnivore plants, little branches and moos.

„Wow“, he said as he got so close, his face was almost pressed against the glass, „Look at how carefully someone did this. It’s the perfect mix, you see?“

All Ram could do was nod and smile, not knowing what the perfect mix should even be. King laughed at him, bumping his shoulder into Ram’s.

„You have no idea what I mean, do you?“

This time Ram shrugged, but King didn’t seem mad: „It’s the perfect mixture because all the plants and breaches complete each other in regard to moisture, dryness and their nutritional needs. And it is the perfect aesthetic. I mean look at it!“

Ram looked closely, thinking it was cute and well done, knowing King could do the same.

“Looks like one of yours.”

King spluttered: „What?!“

Knowing he’d been clear enough with his message, Ram settled on lifting one eyebrow.

„This“, King pointed fiercely to the glass in front of them, „Is pure perfection. I am but a small man, trying his best to make them comfortable and care for them.“

If he didn’t do anything, Ram knew, his heart might explode and so he lifted his arm, took King’s lax hand away from his wrist and placed it into his own, closing his fingers gently.

King stared at their joint hands, a blush darkening his face.

Adorable how he could still blush over hand-holding, when they were already boyfriends for over a year, living and sleeping together, Ram thought fondly. They locked eyes again and King knew exactly what Ram would have done were they at home right now, to show his adoration and love. 

“Ra~ha~m.”

Ram chuckled, his smile going soft again as he pulled King forward to the next sign, reading the information silently, King’s hand warm in his.

It didn’t need long for King to go back to talking about the next plant, a Sarracenia, adoring its amazing red veins, even though they looked a bit like fish in Ram’s eyes. But he tried to remember as much as possible while enjoying King’s voice, full of enthusiasm, and the excited squeeze he gave Ram’s hand whenever he made a special point or remembered a specific detail.

They went through the room, walking even closer than before, observing the different kinds of carnivores, King cooing at them in a way, his plants at home would be jealous of, Ram thought. 

He might be too if he hadn’t been the one dragging King here for their date.

~~~

They hadn’t had a normal date in weeks, busy with exams and their families and friends. They were happy to see each other in the evening and night, spending time in comfortable silence as much as possible. It worked well, giving them the peace they needed in between the chaos. Even if neither of them was up for anything else, sitting next to each other or cuddling was what saved their sanity.

But once it was over, Ram was desperate to change their routine, to give them something else to experience together. And so he dragged King on a date. Right into the botanical garden. 

King hadn’t known, but the delight in his face when they’d entered it, had been worth everything.

They had walked through the [garden](https://morathitakespictures.tumblr.com/post/619293737610264576/meran), adoring the different flowers and trees, before entering the rooms, making King even happier.

“Look at all those beauties”, he had told Ram several times, staring in awe at the tall palms and the massive collection of [tropical plants](https://morathitakespictures.tumblr.com/post/619292089301303296/tropical-plants-and-flowers-in-the-botanical). And then he proceeded to tell him why those were amazing and what he knew and what he loved about them. And then he’d take pictures of signs and the plants and flowers, running his hand through his hair so often, Ram had the urge to do it himself. Again. And again and again.

This was perfect. Being with King like this, was perfect. Listening and watching and brushing against each other accidentally and on purpose. Standing closer than friends would, enjoying the warmth, the closeness, the comfort and the happiness of knowing it was like this because they were boyfriends. Actual, official boyfriends, however secretive and subtle they usually behaved. 

Ram knew King loved talking to him about his favourite pastime, feeling comfortable enough to rant without hesitance, without guilt.

“Did you know ...” had by now become his favourite sentence. Right after “I love you”, of course.

~~~

Stepping out of the house, still holding hands, King pulled Ram down a more secluded path towards a stony area, full of [herbs and ferns](https://morathitakespictures.tumblr.com/post/619292343856775168/botanical-garden-in-heidelberg).

“Look”, he said, kneeling down to look at the small herbs, “Do you smell it?”

Ram nodded, trying to distinguish the different herbs, but failing completely. It was all one wonderful mix and he loved it.

“We should get some for the kitchen, don’t you think? Some rosemary and mint would be amazing. The Chenopodiaceae is supposed to be good and I’d really love to roast some sage again. Just some sage and bacon. What do you think?”

They had started cooking together, trying and learning new recipes from all over the world. King had already been a better cook than Ram, but only by a bit. To avoid eating the same two dishes for months and years, they’d started a challenge to find the most interesting dishes and try them. Sometimes they surprised each other, but they preferred to cook together by now, as a perfect team. 

Preparing the food alone was by now far less interesting and enjoyable, as doing it together and those moments were sacred to Ram by now. And since he’d listened to King declining invitations on those cooking-days, he knew it was the same for his boyfriend.

They used mostly fresh fruits and vegetables by now, making fresh herbs the perfect mix, he thought. And so Ram nodded with a smile, brushing his fingers through the thyme and smelling it afterwards.

King pushed his face in his direction and with a laugh, Ram held his fingers under King’s nose as well.

“Mhm”, King murmured, “Be careful or I’ll bite it off now. Another.”

And so they went on, Ram brush through another herb to let King smell, their faces deliciously close to each other all the time. 

~~~

In the end, it was Ram who pulled King towards the last part, a path hidden by long branches, leading to a crooked gate.

“What’s this?”

King seemed sceptical, but Ram pointed towards a sign: ‘forbidden garden’

“Isn’t that a bit dark for you, Cool Boy?”, King teased, but followed Ram, looking left and right. They were alone in this corner, wildly growing poisonous plants all around them, the warning signs barely to be seen. Every now and then weird statues were to be seen, made out of wood and iron, a mix between humans and animals.

“Gosh, the blue monkshood looks amazing”, King murmured close to Ram, gripping his hand tight, “No wonder people die, thinking it looks beautiful.”

Ram smiled to himself, enjoying the way King’s low voice seemed to rumble through his whole body.

At an especially overgrown corner, they stopped.

“Did you know, that’s asphodel”, King rambled on, “It’s actually poisonous and healthy at the same time. So if you’re going to try it, you can only apply it on your skin. Don’t eat it, please.”

“I’ll try to control myself.”

King laughed out loud, destroying a bit of the dark atmosphere, but making Ram so, so proud.

“You’re savage, Cool Boy”, and before Ram could realise what King was planning, his boyfriend leaned even closer and kissed him on the cheek, staying like this for a few moments before going on, his blush clearly visible.

Ram loved King’s love confessions, he really did.

~~~

Rain and thunder finally made them flee the garden after several hours. Despite his pout, even King seemed tired and his phone was almost dead as well, begging to be released from thousands of pictures. Ram’s mind was full of information and images, ready to burst at any given moment. He was tired as well. Tired, but content.

They were still holding hands, running towards the bus a good reason to keep doing it even after exiting the garden. Sitting in the back seats, they could easily hide their hands between them, keeping them low, but intertwined.

Usually, they didn’t behave so ‘coupley’, as King liked to call it. But today ... today it felt right, their connection like a strong thread and the day like a dream, which shouldn’t be broken. 

Ram leaned back with a smile, staring outside, all of his mind focused solely on their touches.

There was a Bearpaw cactus deep in his bag which he had bought in the shop without King noticing. His boyfriend had been eying it with such a soft glance in the hall, he couldn’t have left without it. And he was pretty sure King had something for him as well. The thought was making him giddy despite his exhaustion. Whether it was a plant or a souvenir, it would be a sign of King thinking of him and he’d love it.

Suddenly soft hair brushed his cheek and a heavy head leaned on his shoulder, surprising Ram with the closeness.

“Thank you for today”, King murmured, squeezing Ram’s hand, “I loved it.”

_ I love you. _

”I have never seen so many rare plants and flowers and learnt so many new things.”

_ I love you. _

“And the forbidden garden, it was so amazing and unusual! I got goosebumps when we went inside.”

_ I love you. _

“I’m really excited to try those herbs for dinner today and have their smell in our kitchen.”

_ I love you. _

There was a short pause, Ram’s heart in his throat by now. He didn’t dare to move, hoping nothing could disturb this moment.

King nuzzled closer, his voice dropping even lower: “Why did you choose it for our date? You knew I would word-vomit on you all day.”

What Ram wanted to say was: “Spending a whole day with you, listening to you talk about the things you love and adore and are excited about while holding hands, is the best way I can imagine to spend my day.”

What Ram actually said was this: “You’re my dream.”

From the way King blushed again, his smile so bright and happy, it filled the whole bus, no, the whole world, Ram was pretty sure he had understood.

_ I love you. _

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you liked it ^^


End file.
